Mistletoe : It's Like The Law Of Christmas
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: Marauders. Christmas-y. Read it.


_**Mistletoe : It's Like The Law Of Christmas**_

**Author's Note : Merry Christmas, readers! That's all I got, read on! :)**

_ It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, and for plot purposes, the marauders and one Miss Lily Evans were all staying at school for the holidays. As per usual, Hogwarts was highly decorated for the occasion. There were the usual twelve Christmas trees, and of course mistletoe over every doorway and portrait hole. And we all know what mistletoe means..._

James was lounging in the Gryffindor common room with his three best friends. "Padfoot," he said suddenly.

"Yes?" answered Sirius.

"You know what mistletoe is right?"

Sirius blinked in confusion and said, "Yes...why? You're not hitting on me are you? I mean, I know how sexy I am and whatnot, but really mate, I'm not your type."

Remus chuckled at this then said, "I don't think that's what he meant." Then, looking at James he added, "It's not what you meant...is it?"

James rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "No! Of course I'm not hitting on you, Paddy! We already discussed this remember? If we were all gay, I'd be with Wormtail and you'd be with Moony. Obviously."

"WHAT?" yelled Remus and Peter in unison.

"Oh yeah!" said Sirius. "I remember now. That does make more sense. Anyway...what were we talking about again?"

"MISTLETOE, Padfoot, MISTLETOE! Focus!"

"Wait! I want to know why I'd be stuck with Padfoot!" interrupted Remus.

"We are WAY past that, Moony! Geez...is there something you want to tell us?" said James.

"And why do you seem upset that you'd be with me? Am I not good enough or something?" said Sirius.

"No no no! It's not like that. I mean it's not that I'd prefer someone else...and no there's nothing I want to tell you... I just...I don't know why it's obvious...and I..." he trailed off, blushing furiously then stormed out of the room.

"Well that was fun," laughed Sirius.

"I know...it usually takes much longer to embarrass and scare him off like that. I think we set a new record! But anyway! Back to the matter at hand..."

"Ah, yes. _Mistletoe_. Uh...Prongsie...should _certain _people be around for this conversation? It seems important and secretive..."

"Too right, Padfoot, too right! Wormtail! Don't you have somewhere else to be?" asked James.

"Yes?" squeaked Peter. "I'll just be going then." He looked confused, but flitted out of the common room anyway.

"Okay! Back to what I was trying to say before we were so rudely interrupted by Moony and Wormtail. Mistletoe. When people stand under mistletoe, they have to kiss, correct?"

Sirius nodded and said, "Correct! It's like the law of Christmas."

"And if one was to break that law," James started. "They would-"

"DIE!" Sirius interjected.

"Now, now, Sirius. Be serious."

"I am!" said Sirius with a smirk.

James smacked him and said, "No! We don't have time for puns! Ahem, if one was to break the law of Christmas, they would not die. But! They would never be able to celebrate Christmas again. And if this person's favorite holiday just so happened to be Christmas, that would be TRAGIC!"

"I suppose you are correct again," Sirius said seriously.

"That's what I thought!" James said with a grin.

At that time, Lily chose to come down into the common room.

"Lilykins!" James yelled.

"Shove off, Potter," she replied.

"Now, now, Lily dear, that's not very nice! Where's your Christmas spirit? Isn't this your most favorite holiday?" James said.

Sirius caught what was going on and said in a very loud and not obvious at all voice," WELL! I JUST REALIZED THAT PETER AND REMUS AREN'T HERE! I HAD BETTER GO AND FIND THEM! SEE YOU LATER JAMES! AND YOU EVANS..." He winked at James and slipped out of the common room.

Lily looked at James and said, "What was that about? Did you break him?"

"Oh Lily, you're so funny! Of course I didn't break him, he's just weird," James laughed as he _casually_ walked over to the portrait hole. "Now you did say that Christmas is your favorite holiday right?"

"Yes! Why do you keep asking that?" Lily asked as she sat down in front of the fireplace.

"No reason. Lily! Could you come over here for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Because...uh...I'm on fire!"

"Potter! What is wrong with you?" she asked as she walked over to prove that he wasn't on fire. "I don't see any flames. Do you? No? Good, I'll be going then."

"Wait! I...didn't say the fire was on the outside! I'm on fire...in my heart!"

Lily laughed and said, "Really? That's your line today? Oh Potter, when will you ever learn?"

"The question is, when will YOU learn, Evans? Look up," he said with a smirk.

She looked up and said, "OH NO! Oh no no no no NO! I don't care about stupid holiday traditions, I am NOT kissing you Potter!"

"But Lil, you _have _to! It's the law of Christmas! If you don't you can never celebrate Christmas again and I know for a fact that Christmas is your favorite holiday."

Lily wasn't stupid. She knew that she'd be at perfect liberty to celebrate Christmas if she just walked away. But when she looked into James' hopeful eyes she couldn't help but say, "Fine. But...just hurry and get it over with before anyone gets back. And do not EVER tell anyone about this!"

That was all James needed to hear. He looked into Lily's eyes for a second before slowly moving in and closing his own eyes. Then he pressed his lips against hers for the first time.

When they finally pulled apart he said with a smirk, "Gotta love stupid holiday traditions, right?"

Lily smiled sweetly, then smacked him saying, "Why do you always have to talk and ruin things? Prat!"

"...does that mean you liked it? Until I talked?" he asked, hopefully.

"I h-have to go..." she stammered, running out.

James took that as a yes and sauntered back over to his chair. A few minutes later, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came back in and sat down around him.

"Well?" said Sirius. "How'd it go?"

James thought about ignoring Lily's request and telling them every detail, but he decided he wanted to keep it to himself for the time being. So, he just smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Marauders!"

**Author's Note Again : Aww, yay! You know the drill folks, review! Later! :)**


End file.
